Afterglow
by Lady-Fiona89
Summary: Set in New Moon after Edward leaves Bella. The Volturi guard visit because they have been hearing rumours about the Cullen’s. Bella ends up getting turned by Aro after the guard takes her to Volterra.
1. Introduction

**Summary: Set in New Moon after Edward leaves Bella. The Volturi guard visit because they have been hearing rumours about the Cullen's. Bella ends up getting turned by Aro.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Some of what I will write in this story may be familiar to you; I have not copied any story, although I may have borrowed a few ideas from various fanfics that I have read in the last few weeks reading Twilight fanfics on the site. I would mail each author I have "borrowed" an idea from, but honestly, I can't remember the authors/fics, which I have read and used ideas from.**

**Let's get on with it then.**

**Bella POV**

It's been 3 days since Edward left and all I have done is stay in my room and think about all the pain he and the rest of the Cullen's have done to me.

I need to get out of here for a while, I don't know where I'll go, It's just the whole town; Forks, reminds me of what Edward and I did together. I have filled up a box of everything he or the rest of his family gave to me in our short time together. Any pictures I have of Edward I have thrown in the bin, apart from one, I am going to keep the picture that was taken of us at prom. I have written on the back, _"Remember the pain he caused you," _just so I won't forget if I ever consider that maybe I was in the wrong or if I ever meet him again.

Alice is supposed to be my best friend and yet she didn't even say goodbye, not even a note to sorry they are leaving. I can understand why Jasper didn't come and say goodbye, we weren't exactly close and he would still have been recovering from smelling my blood. He has probably been feeding on deer ever since just to get the scent of my blood out of his system.

Then there is Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie has always hated me. Ever since I came into their lives; I don't even understand why. I bet she started packing hers and Emmett's things as soon as Edward said, "we're leaving", not giving it a moment's thought how it would affect me. Emmett no doubt just went along with whatever Rosalie wanted as he wouldn't want to get in her bad books.

Edward. Where do I start? He has hurt me in so many ways and he doesn't even know it. Doesn't he even know I am more protected surrounded by the Cullen's? Especially with Alice around who can see what will be coming. Victoria and Laurent are still out there, Laurent I am ok with, sort of, because he did warned us a few months ago what Victoria and James were up to.

Victoria on the other hand is another matter. James was her mate and although the Cullen's destroyed him back in the ballet studio, when she can't find him, I'll be the first person she'll come after.

Carlisle and Esme would not have wanted to go, but Edward is their "son" and even if they don't like it, they would do anything for him and understand why he is leaving me.

I have written a letter to Dad explaining how after everything which has happened I need to sort my head out. I will leave it on the kitchen table, and he'll see when he gets back from work. He has been worried since Sam found me in the woods a few hours after Edward left, and I have been having nightmares, from which he's had to wake me up in the middle of the night to calm me down.

Before I leave Forks for a while, there is one more thing I have to do; go to the Cullen's house to dump what Edward gave to me. It will be hard for me to see the house, but it has to be done.

I have packed clothes, toiletries, money I have saved over the years and anything else I may need in my big rucksack that i'll take with me. Then I will grab the box with the stuff and put it in the seat next to me in my truck.

Pulling up to the house, I was overwhelmed with memories, of times when I was happy with Edward. Brushing away a tear from my eye I got out and opened the passenger door and lifted the box out. I dumped it on the Cullen's porch in front of their door so that if they ever do return, they won't miss it.

Walking back to the truck I felt like I just had to see the house one more time; lock it in my memory, as it's such a beautiful house.

I turned around, away from the house probably for the last time when I heard a twig snap.

"Well, look what we have here."

I turned around and in front of me were four people with red eyes staring back at me, smiling.

**That's it for the first chapter, what do you think?**

**Just like to thank my friend Amy publicly for being my beta writer and amending any mistakes I made in the first draft.**


	2. Meeting The Guard

**Summary: Set in New Moon after Edward leaves Bella. The Volturi guard visit because they have been hearing rumours about the Cullen's. Bella ends up getting turned by Aro.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Some of what I will write in this story may be familiar to you; I have not copied any story, although I may have borrowed a few ideas from various fanfics that I have read in the last few weeks reading Twilight fanfics on the site. I would mail each author I have "borrowed" an idea from, but honestly, I can't remember the authors/fics, which I have read and used ideas from.**

**Just like to thank everyone that has reviewed this story, I really appreciate it. **

Previously:

_I turned around, away from the house probably for the last time when I heard a twig snap._

"_Well, look what we have here."_

_I turned around and in front of me were four people with red eyes staring back at me, smiling._

**Bella POV:**

My first thought was, "oh shit." My second instinct was to run into the woods. However sense quickly returned in the two seconds I stood there, I realised that a) They are faster than me, so running would be useless and b) If they wanted me dead they could have killed me by now, so they must want me alive.

"You must be the girl that the Cullen's have been telling all our secrets to," said the blonde girl.

"Who are you?"

"We are the Volturi guard" Jane's red eyes didn't leave my face. "My name is Jane. I am the leader of the guard." She pointed to a similar looking man to her right. "This is my brother Alec" She pointed out the man by her brother. "Demitri," and then jabbed her head to her left. "And Felix".

"I assume the Cullen's have told you about the Volturi?"

I nodded remembering back to last week when Edward showed me a painting of Carlisle behind three vampires sitting in chairs.

"I thought so. We have been hearing rumours over the past few months that one of the Cullen's has fallen in love with a human and told her all of our secrets, or at least some of them. We have been sent here to see if it was true," Jane said.

"It is true, well, until a few days ago that is. The Cullen's left about 3 days ago leaving me here, I came back only to drop off some of their stuff before I leave to god knows where to try and sort my life out," I said quietly on the verge of crying. However, them being vampires, I knew they would still be able to hear.

"I'm afraid that you won't be travelling on your own anymore. Aro has given us clear orders to bring you to Volterra if we ever found the rumours to be true," Alec stated.

"What if I refuse to go?" Bella asked

"Then we'll take you by force," Jane replied

Jane gave me a piercing glare for a second, one which made me shiver. But then she gave me a confused yet frustrated look I didn't understand. Jane looked at Alec, and a silent message seemed to pass between them.

"Excuse me while I make a phone call," Jane said, turning her glare back on me. "Alec, put Bella in the car with all her belongings, I won't be a moment," Jane ordered.

**Jane POV**

"What if I refuse to go?" Bella asked

"Then we'll take you by force," I replied

I gave her "my look" as I like to call it, but nothing happened. She just stood there normal like she had done for the last few minutes, her only reaction a slight shiver that must have been caused by the wind. What's going on? She is just a pathetic human who should be writhing in pain right now. Not even Vampires can withstand me.

I need to call Aro and tell him about this, Bella could be important in the near future. After telling Alec to put Bella and her belongings in the car, I dialled the number that would put me through to Aro directly. I explained everything that had just gone on right now.

"What are your thoughts?" Aro asked. It must be irritating for him not being able to touch my hand and simply know. Sadly phones do not have that function.

"I suspect she would be very powerful if she was turned," I said. That got Aro even more excited than he already was.

"Eleazar will need to be found if we are to find out exactly what abilities she has hidden away (even if she is human)," he said, his voice dripping with the longing he always has when a potential protégée is in the making.

I hung up the phone, pondering, like Aro. What would she become, especially now that Edward has dumped Bella making her angry and confused?

I waved Demitri over. "I need you to go up to Alaska and find Eleazar, he should be with the Denali Coven as he has a mate there, tell him Aro wants his help, he should come after that."

"I will go immediately," replied Demitri. With that he was gone, heading north to Alaska.

When I got back in the car Bella was full of questions, "where is he going, where are we going, are you going to hurt me, who were you on the phone to?" It was quite amusing.

"Demitri is going on an errand for Aro, that's who I was on the phone to just now. Aro wants' us to find someone and Demitri is the best person to do it because he is a tracker."

Comprehension passed Bella's face and I wondered if she had met a tracker before.

"We will not hurt you as long as you cooperate with us, as for where we are going; well, I hope you don't mind flying, because we are going to Volterra in Italy."

"Wait, I don't have my passport with me, so I can't fly," Bella said

"We have our own private Jet that will take us so you don't need a passport."

With that, I signalled to Felix to drive to the airport where our jet was waiting.

**Thanks again to my beta and friend Amy for checking everything is good (don't you just love it when your beta is in her 3****rd**** year of a creative writing course at uni).**

**3****rd**** chapter will be up in the next week, hopefully. If you have any ideas that you think would be good to use, feel free to say so. I may or may not use them depending what I already have planned.**


	3. Authors Note

Hey all who are following my story.

Sorry not been much updates, but my beta reader, a friend of mine who is in her 3rd year of doing creative writing at university is very busy with assignments and getting a life, so please be patient for chapters to come.

They will come though, in the past week I sent her 3 chapters for her to review, which she will send to me hopefully in the next few days.

Also I am writing like crazy, in the past week I have written chapters 3-6 and just starting chapter 7 and have also written a chapter where Alice has a premonition, but not sure where that fits in yet.

For those of you asking, this is going to be a longish story and is not going to end by chapter 10 or anything like that, hell, Bella has only just woken up from turning into a vampire by chapter 7!

For me stories that start and then end like half an hour after reading are not worth the read. A good story is one where it builds the character out and gives you tension so that at any moment, something unexpected could happen that will surprise you.

Thanks for taking the time to read this.

From

Lady_Fiona89


	4. Travelling To Volterra

**UN-REVIEWED VERSION OF CHAPTER 3**

**This is the un-reviewed version of this chapter as my beta is busy with other work. So until I post the reviewed version, you will have to make do with this one (sorry if any mistakes in)**

**Summary: Set in New Moon after Edward leaves Bella. The Volturi guard visit because they have been hearing rumours about the Cullen's. Bella ends up getting turned by Aro.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or added me to story alert etc. In answer to your questions about when it will be updated: it depends, as it varies on when my beta reader can check to make sure chapters are good as she is very busy with work and her degree etc.**

Previously(in Jane's POV):

"_We will not hurt you as long as you cooperate with us, as for where we are going; well, I hope you don't mind flying, because we are going to Volterra in Italy."_

"_Wait, I don't have my passport with me, so I can't fly," Bella said_

"_We have our own private Jet that will take us so you don't need a passport."_

_With that, I signalled to Felix to drive to the airport where our jet was waiting._

**Bella POV**

It took us no time at all to get to the main airport in Seattle where the Volturi's jet was waiting for us. Jane got out of the car and then she let me out along with my big rucksack.

I got on the plane and was guided to a seat in the middle so that Felix could guard be at the back, Jane sat on the other side of the small plane while Alec piloted it.

My stomach rumbled as I sat down.

"If you are hungry I'm afraid this plane does not have food on board as we don't usually bring humans on here, so you'll have to wait until we get to Volterra" Jane said.

"No it's fine, I had a feeling I would need some food, so I packed some in my rucksack, just need to find it" I said while trying to look for a packet of crisps (chips to you Americans).

After I ate my crisps I went to sleep just because I was so bored and this plane didn't have a video screen so you could watch films.

**13 hours later**

Jane woke me up just as we were about to land at Pisa airport. According to what Jane told me, it was 3.30pm Italian local time, which means that it would be dark in around half an hour, perfect timing for vampires who sparkle in the sun to walk about.

After quickly going to the toilet in the plane's loo, they guided me to where a black car was parked in a private hanger at the airport where Felix started driving at about 200mph.

"Jane, can I ask you a question?" I asked after I got used to the speed the car was going.

"Depends what it is" Jane replied

"How did you not go mad for roughly 13 hours in that plane considering vampires don't sleep or eat?"

Jane thought about it for a second. "When you first become a vampire you are taught many things, how to control your abilities if you have one, how to fight properly and also what to do when travelling not on foot, like in the plane we have just been on." Jane explained.

"Some like to meditate, others learn/practice new skills that doesn't involve fighting or physical contact with anyone. I am currently learning Arabic and so to pass the time I brought with me The Complete Works of William Shakespeare – The Arabic Edition, it's a big book, so it helps pass the hours. Although I don't advise speaking Arabic on a plane, the last time a member of the Volturi did that, he ended up on America's Most Wanted list for a week until we bribed an official and still is a possible "terror suspect", he is currently hiding out in Finland so not to attract attention to us or himself."

I laughed just thinking about a vampire hiding from the American government in Finland when Felix stopped my train of thought.

"Bella, look out the window, we are just coming up to Volterra now."

Thankfully Felix slowed down a little so I could see outside without seeing everything in a blur. I then saw it; in the darkness I saw what appeared to be an ancient building glowing in the darkness and the around it smaller lights which appeared to be houses, it was beautiful.

"It's so….gothic" I replied

"It gets boring after a while" Alec responded in a bored voice.

Felix entered the city and slowed down to 40mph so he could wind through the streets easily without damaging the buildings and warning people who could be passing on the streets that a car was coming through.

The car then came into the town centre where there was a fountain and the building a saw from a few miles away was right in front of me. Felix then stopped the car and let Alec, Jane and me get out, he then drove away to put the car away, somewhere.

We came to a marble entrance where lots of ancient paintings were on the wall. We walked down the hallway towards two larger wooden doors and just to the right, what appeared to be a human woman in front of a desk dressed smartly in black designer clothes.

"Bella there are some things you should know when you greet the head of the Volturi," Jane explained.

"1) They are very powerful, so don't do anything rash or you could be killed by any one of us instantly.

2) We (meaning the guard surrounding Aro, Caius and Marcus, who are the leaders) protect them and if they want something done, then we will do it, even if we don't like what we are doing, because we respect them.

And 3) Do not speak unless you are asked a question."

I nodded in understanding, although I now felt very nervous.

Just as we were coming to the doors, Jane spoke to the human woman at the desk.

"Gianna, is Aro free? We have urgent business that we need to talk to him about."

"Si signorina, he is in his office, let me just call him. What shall I tell him this is about?" Gianna replied in her Italian accent.

"Just tell him that Alec, Felix and I have brought Bella Swan in to see him." Jane replied.

Gianna nodded and dialled the number to Aro's direct line in his office.

"Buona sera signore Aro, signore Alec, Felix e signorina Jane have brought signorina Bella Swan in to see you" Gianna said in the phone to Aro.

"Si signore, I will let them in now", with that Gianna hung up.

"You may go in now, Aro will come soon after you enter." Gianna told us.

"Grazie" Jane replied as she led us in to the ancient circular room where three chairs were held.

Just then the side door to our right opened and Aro walked in followed by two other vampires who I presumed were Caius and Marcus.

"Welcome to Volterra"


End file.
